


Irrelevant

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're lucky you didn't get a butt full of dart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant

The trail toward the avatar was growing ever hotter, though that did nothing for Mai's mood. They'd face a bunch of benders two on three (six if you counted the bison, the lemur, and the boomerang guy) and they'd probably lose. Azula would have gone as well, had she not been on Zuko's tail. Mai would have happily taken that mission, but Azula knew better. She didn't care, though. It wasn't her job to care. It was her job to do what Azula said and that was that.

"I bet I could swing across these branches like an apeboar," said Ty Lee, jumping from one branch to the next. Mai just hoped she didn't cut herself like last time. Traveling with Ty Lee through the woods wasn't Mai's idea of fun, but sources said that the Avatar had flown over these woods. They would probably settle into an Earth Kingdom village for a few days and stock up, given their usual pattern. Knowing that, she and Ty Lee had about two days to get through these woods, and they were walking for hours.

With that in mind, Mai dropped their provisions and took a seat on a stump.

"What's wrong?" asked Ty Lee, dangling upside down by her legs. When the branch began to crack Ty Lee hoped off, flipped, and landed gracefully.

"Break time. The sun's going down."

"Good plan! I'm starving."

Once they were settled in and Mai had a fire going, they had their meal and laid their sleeping bags out. They usually didn't have much to talk about. Well, Mai didn't, and Ty Lee preferred to circle the fire by walking on her hands. That was how she worked out, whereas Mai sharpened and polished her knives and darts. They may not have been fire benders, but made themselves useful regardless.

"Mai, watch this," said Ty Lee, hopping from her hands and onto Mai's lap. Mai was able to toss her weapons aside quickly enough, and was winded. Ty Lee was awfully jumpy, moreso than usual.

"You're lucky you didn't get a butt full of dart."

Ty Lee giggled and wrapped her arms around Mai.

"You've been quiet all day. It's not the same without Azula around."

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Mai, not the least bit sorry about it. She was always quiet. It wasn't her job to entertain. It was her job to find the Avatar.

"Are you lonely?" said Ty Lee, her arms still very much looped around Mai's thin neck. It was a strange question. She missed Zuko, and she sort of missed her parents, but she had a job and a princess to please. Loneliness was irrelevant. Besides, anything was better than hanging around Omashu.

"Not since you attached yourself to me."

With that, Ty Lee took that as an invitation to press her lips to Mai's.

END


End file.
